


Oh My, What Big Teeth You Have

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine Wolves [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biology Lessons, Blaine helps him out, Klaine Wolves Verse, Kurt is in a bad mood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt is in a foul mood. Blaine helps him out.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: Klaine Wolves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Oh My, What Big Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Another Klaine Wolves story for you based on the daily prompt, Fangs! Check out all the awesome Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza stories and fan art on Tumblr!
> 
> Blaine learns something new about life as a werewolf. This takes place several months after Blaine's first full moon.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

**Oh My, What Big Teeth You Have!**

"I said no!" Kurt snapped, and slammed the door in Wes' face. Blaine, who had just turned the corner into the hallway outside the dorms, saw the stunned look on the Warbler Council leader's face. Frowning, he approached the taller Asian boy.

"What was that all about?"

Wes just looked at him, still in a state of shock. "All I did was ask him if he would be joining us for the weekly movie night."

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond to that. "And he yelled at you for that?"

Wes was frowning now as well. "Yes. You two haven't been fighting, have you?" The question was accusatory, the older teen glaring at Blaine as if he'd messed something up.

Blaine looked affronted. "No! We haven't been arguing. Kurt and I are perfectly happy together."

The other boy didn't look completely convinced. "Well then, maybe you can talk to him and figure out why he's been biting people's heads off all day. David said the boy actually snarled at him at lunch today when he asked Kurt to pass him the salt."

Blaine frowned again. "That definitely doesn't sound like Kurt. I'll talk to him." He waited for the older boy to head back down the hall to his own dorm before knocking lightly on Kurt's door. "Kurt? It's Blaine. Is everything alright?"

He let out a little yelp when the door suddenly opened and a hand reached out to grab him and drag him inside. The door slammed behind him, and suddenly Kurt had him pinned to the wall in the hottest kiss ever that reverberated within Blaine as he realized Kurt was growling as he kissed him. He gently runs a soothing hand over the paler boy's back, and slowly breaks the kiss, which just drives Kurt to start nipping at Blaine's chin and throat instead.

"Kurt? You smell really good right now, but you are acting kind of strange and I'm a little worried about you." The only reply he received was a deeper growl that traveled straight to his groin, causing a portion of his body to take notice. "Kurt, honey, can you please talk to me?"

Kurt mumbled something almost incoherent, in a voice much deeper than what Blaine was used to. The curly haired boy managed to pick out a few words of the jumbled litany, but found it hard to concentrate as Kurt began pawing at him. Determined to understand what was happening, he gently pushed Kurt away, but Kurt let out a pained whine, and tried to snuggle back into him.

"Kurt, Please, talk to me!"

The auburn haired boy let out a huff and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. It looked more like he was fighting himself than being petulant, and Blaine realized his boyfriend was trying to get control of himself. He saw Kurt close his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths, before he managed to relax a little.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "This has never happened before. Not like this, anyway."

"What's going on, babe?"

Kurt took a couple more steps away from Blaine before he opened his eyes. "You know I went out to the cabin last night to get that jacket I forgot last full moon. When I got there, The Alphas were there. She's in heat, apparently. The moment I smelled it, I left, because when the Alpha female is in heat, every male in the pack reacts. Up till now, it's only ever been a distraction, but nothing I haven't been able to control. It's never triggered this kind of reaction before."

Blaine didn't understand everything, but figured the biology lesson could wait, while he tried to figure out what was causing Kurt's distress. "Why is it different this time?"

Kurt shrugged, and tightened his hold on himself. "I think part of it is the fact that there is just a little more than a month until I turn seventeen, and my Alpha nature is starting to break through. I can feel the wolf inside me pushing for the chance to prove himself worthy of being in control of the pack."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. What about the other part? You said that was only part of the reason."

Kurt let out another pained whine as he looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "You. You're the other part. My hormones are all out of control right now. That's what the female's scent does to the males. Before this it never really affected me so bad because I wasn't interested in females. But now you're here, and you're mine, and my wolf wants to to give in and...Oh Fuck!"

Blaine rushed forward when he saw Kurt's eyes shift to that of the wolf, and Kurt's form start to shimmer. "Kurt! You can't shift here! It's too dangerous! Someone might see or hear something."

Kurt was panting with the effort it was taking to resist the transformation. "I need to get out of here!" The sound was guttural, spoken around the wolf's muzzle, fangs flashing at Blaine.

"Oh my, what big teeth you have," Blaine muttered to himself. His own wolf was beginning to rear up as Kurt's arousal spilled out in his scent. Blaine thought quickly, knowing there wasn't much time before his wolf instincts took over. He rushed over to the window, checking to make sure it was dark on this side of campus. One of the outdoor lights had gone out a few nights ago, and had yet to be replaced. The three quarter moon hadn't risen yet, and there was no one outside. Blaine opened the window and stepped back.

"Go out the window and head into that patch of woods over there. I'll go out the front door and meet you in a few minutes. I'll tell the others you aren't feeling good and went to bed."

Kurt looked hesitant. "Promise you won't leave me alone out there?"

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the forehead, unwilling to risk what might happen if he kissed him on the lips in his condition. "I promise. I'll be there in no more than ten minutes."

Kurt nodded and stepped back once more, his form shimmering again as he stopped trying to fight the change. The red wolf leaped out the window and ran for the woods.

Blaine watched to make sure Kurt made it to the tree line without being spotted, before crossing to the door and exiting, making sure to act like he was saying goodnight to his 'sick' boyfriend. It was a good thing he did, as Wes and David came down the hall towards him.

"So, what's going on with Kurt?" David asked.

Blaine just gave him a polite smile. "Killer migraine. He's gone to bed for now. I'm going to run to the pharmacy in town to get him some medicine and some things to help him feel better."

The other two boys watched him leave, but he didn't turn back to check on them as he slipped out of the front door. He kept to the shadows in the parking lot, making his way to the wooded area that bordered the back of the school, shifting to his wolf form as he entered the trees.

…

_The next morning_

Several boys were yawning at the breakfast table the next morning when Kurt and Blaine joined them. Kurt had the widest smile ever, while Blaine had a barely noticeable limp as they sat down, but also wore a huge smile.

"Good morning!" Kurt greeted.

Wes glared at him. "Well, that migraine medicine must have done wonders. You seem to be in a much better mood today."

Kurt's smile widened. "Oh, yes, the medicine was absolutely perfect."

Blaine let out a little choked laugh as he took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you look like you are in a bad mood now, Wes?"

David frowned at them. "You guys didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Kurt asked, innocently.

"The damn wolves that were howling all freakin night long!" Wes grumbled.

It was Kurt's turn to choke on his coffee, as a red tinge filled his cheeks. "Oh, I guess I was too far out of it to notice."

Blaine remained silent, reaching out to take Kurt's hand under the table.


End file.
